Silêncio
by Amanur
Summary: Sasuke sabia que por trás do silêncio se esconde segredos obscuros. Através da moça mais bela que já vira, ele descobre que nem tudo o que parece, de fato, é.   Sasu x Saku
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avisos:**Romance, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Suspense, Universo Alternativo.

**OBS:** Essa fic foi originalmente postada em meu perfil no Nyah.

...

SILÊNCIO

...

Prólogo

.

.

.

Nos encontramos exatamente às 20 horas e 30 minutos, em frente à velha cabana de sempre. Uma casinha de madeira, no meio do nada, servia como nosso ponto de encontros. A casinha era perfeita. Pequena, mas aconchegante.

E ele estava exuberante como sempre. Mas eu, a essa altura dessa relação corrompida que tínhamos, só sentia cansaço, exaustão, melancolia, apatia, tédio, raiva e frustração. Eu sentia isso há anos, na verdade. Já não agüentava mais nossa situação. Ele, se esquivando do trabalho para vir me ver somente quando queria, e eu, me escondendo de tudo e de todos para poder vê-lo quando ele pudesse. Chega um ponto em que tudo isso realmente te esgota!

Confesso que, no início, isso tudo era muito excitante. Era um relacionamento novo e diferente para mim. Até porque, eu já tinha alguém. Eu namorava outra pessoa. Mas o Itachi era irresistível. Quando o conheci, acreditava que ele fosse o homem da minha vida. Ele era inteligente, estóico, mas com um senso de humor delicado. Era do tipo atencioso, que prestava atenção aos mínimos detalhes. Reparava nos meus cabelos e me elogiava... Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não conseguia me desfazer do meu relacionamento anterior. Itachi tinha conhecimento sobre isso, e não se importava. Mas apesar de achar interessante, eu me incomodava com isso. Entretanto, quando eu reclamava, ele vinha com suas chantagens emocionais. Sempre sussurrando palavras doces em meu ouvido, dizendo o quão mais excitado ele ficava em me encontrar às escondidas e "comer do fruto proibido". Isso é perigoso, se você não tiver uma personalidade forte. É preciso muito cuidado para não cair nessa armadilha e se apaixonar pela pessoa errada. Como eu fiz. E aí, já era tarde demais. Quando percebi, eu estava nessa gigantesca bola de mentiras e ilusões, me afundando cada vez mais e mais. Porque eu mentia para amigos e família sobre isso tudo. Eu tinha vergonha de contar quem eu realmente era.

Mas eu já havia me decidido dar um basta à toda aquela tortura. Até porque, amá-lo doía demais. Eu sabia que, no fundo, meus sentimentos não eram recíprocos. Ele não me correspondia. Não como eu merecia, queria e ansiava. E ele me maltratava. Muito. Fazia-me chorar o tempo todo. E eu odiava chorar.

Então, escolhi aquela noite calma, de céu estrelado, para terminar tudo. Depois de todo esse tempo... Confesso que sentia lástima por ter que jogar fora todas nossas memórias pelo ralo. Mas era algo necessário a fazer. De qualquer forma, um de nós iria acabar enlouquecendo do mesmo jeito. Por isso tomei a iniciativa. Era melhor ele, do que eu. E eu acreditava que estava fazendo um favor à sociedade, me livrando de alguém como ele. Se não fosse a minha, ele arruinaria a vida de outra pessoa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Era inevitável.

Ele era inevitável.

E assim, aproveitei-me do fato dele ter dado mais uma escapada do trabalho para vir me ver. Mas o único problema é que isso seria doloroso demais. Tanto para mim, quanto para ele. Eu não agiria rápido o suficiente para que não houvesse dor. Com certeza haveria. E eu faria questão que houvesse, para que ele sentisse tudo o que senti, durante todos esses anos, de uma só vez. Há meses, que eu vinha preparando aquela noite em minha mente. Eu já tinha tudo planejado. Todos os meus atos já haviam sido calculados e articulados dezenas de vezes em minha mente. Mas apesar da ansiedade, meu coração batia forte, no peito, em nervosismo. Mas não, eu não desistiria agora. Se eu desistisse seria meu fim. E como disse antes, antes ele do que eu...

Então, foi assim que tudo começou: Antes de iniciarmos o ritual noturno que ele gostava de preparar, fiz uma bebida para ele. Uísque, com um calmante forte para dormir. Mas como ele ficava muito excitado e agitado, a porcaria só fez efeito bem depois. Foi quando caiu duro na cama, dormindo calmamente. E não me cansava de contemplá-lo dormir tão calmamente. Ele era tão... Inexplicável!

Eu sabia que seu trabalho era exaustivo e, por isso, ele me procurava para aliviar suas tensões. E eu, de fato, gostava dele vir procurar a mim. Isso demonstrava que eu ocupava sua mente. De vez em quando, pelo menos.

Concentre-se!, pensei. Peguei uma corda grossa, que encontrara no sótão de casa, e o amarrei na cama para iniciar com o que tinha em mente. Peguei uma fita adesiva grossa, com boa cola, que comprara antes de vir me encontrar com ele, e cobri sua boca. Apanhei o velho canivete de cabo de madeira, que também encontrei em casa, e sentei-me sobre seu abdômen.

Respirei fundo, contemplando-o pela ultima vez.

Eu o amava. E o odiava.

Eu amava quando ele me olhava, e elogiava meus olhos, ou meus cabelos. Mas odiava quando ele me via chorar, com dores, e não fazia nada para que o que eu sentia parasse. Por isso, comecei por cima. Abri suas pálpebras, vendo seus lindos olhos castanhos girarem incontrolavelmente. E então, lenta e cuidadosamente, enfiei o canivete por dentro para arrancar o esquerdo. Ele despertou, e começou a se debater na cama. Mas me certifiquei de que havia o prendido bem.

— Shhhhiii! Silêncio, meu amor!Você sabe que ninguém poderá ouvi-lo daqui, não é mesmo? Portanto, não adianta gritar! Isso vai doer. Mais em mim do que em você, acredite. Mas preciso fazer isso! Eu TENHO que fazer isso! — eu lhe sussurrava isso, enquanto cortava o nervo que segurava o olho dentro da órbita ocular. Mas ele insistia em se debater, tentando se livrar de mim.

Quando terminei, beijei sua testa suada para acalmá-lo. E pulei para o olho direito. Foi quando percebi que havia lágrimas escorrendo pela minha face. E pensei que, talvez, se ele ainda tivesse os olhos, ele também estaria chorando. Fiquei imaginando que fosse por não poder mais me ver. Isso seria triste mesmo. Ele gostava tanto de ficar a me olhar, por horas, quando eu descansava em seu braço. No entanto, agora, não poderá mais fazer isso... Pobre Itachi.

Outro fato que me chamou a atenção foi de não haver tanto sangue. Não tanto quanto eu imaginava que sairia de seus olhos. Afinal, era apenas um fino, apesar de forte, nervo. E aquele cheiro metálico, mais a sensação do líquido quente entre meus dedos, me deixavam em um ligeiro estado de transe. Como se tudo à minha volta tivesse parado. Como se o tempo tivesse congelado para funcionar ao meu favor. A sensação, apesar de mórbida, era boa. Eu me imaginava cortando algum pedaço de carne de vaca, para cozinhar. A textura, pelo menos, era a mesma. Mas eu sentia náuseas, ao mesmo tempo. O que era estranho.

Bom, depois dos olhos, levantei-me para pegar um pedaço de pano, me livrando daquele estranho estado hipnótico. Rasguei o lençol da cama. E quando arranquei a fita adesiva da sua boca, ele encheu meus ouvidos com palavrões e insultos. Mas tudo bem. Isso já era de se esperar.

Consegui, com certa dificuldade, amordaçá-lo com o pano. E com ajuda de um alicate, consegui puxar sua língua para fora e prendê-la. Eu amava sua voz. Amava mesmo. Era forte e suave ao mesmo tempo. Gostava ainda mais, quando ele a usava para dizer meu nome, ou me elogiar. Mas odiava quando ele me insultava ou gemia daquele jeito, que só ele fazia, enquanto transava comigo. Por isso, achei que deveria me livrar dela também. Para que ele não ferisse mais ninguém com suas palavras, que tanto doíam. Então, com o mesmo canivete, de ponta fina, cerrei sua língua. Foi difícil, confesso. A língua é o músculo mais forte do corpo humano. E ele conseguiu resistir bem, puxando-a de volta para a boca. Mas isso só piorava a situação para ele. Eu não entendia como ele não conseguia perceber isso! Afinal, ele era um homem inteligente...

— Não faça isso, meu amor! Assim, você corta meu coração! — eu estava prestes a desistir daquilo tudo. Era doloroso demais vê-lo sofrer tanto. Mas resolvi me manter firme às minhas crenças. Aquilo era para o bem de todos.

E então, era vez de suas genitais. Eu amava todo o seu corpo. Da cabeça aos pés. E ele me proporcionava um prazer imenso, é claro. Ele era muito bom de cama. Mas eu detestava o fato dele usá-lo com outras pessoas. Eu odiava saber que aquele mesmo membro, que invadia meu corpo, havia sido usado por outras pessoas, talvez no mesmo dia em que ele vinha para mim. Aquilo era repulsivo demais. E eu precisava dar um basta naquilo!

E ainda cortei seus dedos da mão com um alicate. Aqueles lindos dedos, que alisava meus cabelos e tocava minha pele, também tinham que ser retirados. Pois ele tocava outras pessoas. Tocava outros corpos. Na verdade, eu queria ter cortado toda a sua mão. Mas eu precisaria de uma cerra maior para isso. Então, atorei somente os dedos mesmo.

Na verdade, não era como se eu o quisesse somente para mim! Não! Eu apenas queria que ele entendesse que o que ele fazia era errado. Ele me traia em inúmeras formas. Isso magoava. Muito. E eu me sentia na obrigação de fazê-lo parar. Se eu não fizesse, quem faria? O cara já era da polícia mesmo! Ele tinha tudo ao seu favor. Era praticamente impossível ir contra ele. Por isso, EU tinha que pará-lo de uma vez por todas. Já estava mais do que na hora.

Bom, acho que me excedi um pouco, pois nem percebi quando ele perdeu os sentidos. Acho que por estar exausto pelo dia inteiro de trabalho que teve, mais a transa, e mais a bebida que lhe dei, fez com que ele apagasse. Além disso, tinha a perda de sangue. Cortar seu pênis, testículos e dedos, o fez sangrar muito.

Depois de tudo feito, peguei todas as partes do seu corpo, e o pus em frascos de vidro para guardá-los comigo. No fundo, eu sabia que isso era algo errado. Algo estranho. Coisa de gente louca. Mas eu sentia uma urgência em manter aquilo conservado, e guardá-lo para mim. Eu precisava fazer aquilo, ou não viveria em paz! E ainda fiquei um tempo a contemplar todo aquele vermelho escarlate manchando o colchão. Ele ficava lindo de qualquer forma, mesmo. Seu corpo era bonito. Muito bonito. E então, caí de joelhos no chão e vomitei. A náusea, finalmente me nocauteou. E chorei. Chorei pelo que fiz, pelo que aconteceu. Chorei por sua perda, e pelo alívio que sentia nas costas. Estava tudo, finalmente, acabado!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avisos:**Romance, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Suspense, Universo Alternativo.

**OBS:** Essa fic foi originalmente postada em meu perfil no Nyah.

...

SILÊNCIO

...

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

Londres, 24 de Setembro de 1999.

Eu estava no segundo ano do meu curso de psicologia, e com vinte anos, quando pus meus olhos na garota mais linda que há havia contemplado desde então. Só havia um pequeno probleminha aí. O lugar e a circunstância não era a das mais favoráveis para um flerte. Eu estava na minha sala, no departamento de investigações da polícia federal, quando a trouxeram cheia de hematomas.

Eu estava lendo o jornal do dia, quando meu parceiro bateu na porta.

— Ei... trouxe um caso novinho em folha pra você! — e então, ele a trouxe. Eu tinha até bufado, e revirado os olhos, achando que era mais uma queixa idiota de barulho na vizinhança. Só porque havia um prédio da polícia federal por perto, as pessoas achavam que seria mais eficaz trazer esses casos idiotas para resolvermos, já que a policia civil não fazia muita coisa. Mas eu estava redondamente enganado.

A menina era incrívelmente linda, apesar de tudo... Bem, ela tinha o olho esquerdo roxo e inchado. Seus lábios estavam cortados, havia arranhões por todo o corpo, e marcas de estrangulamento em seu pescoço. No mesmo instante em que pus meus olhos sobre seu estado físico, julguei se tratar de agressões físicas por algum namorado. Ou talvez, fosse mais um caso de estupro. Ela não dizia nada, e olhava sempre para o chão, como se estivesse constrangida... Mas eu não conseguia deixar de notar que seus olhos eram dotados de um tom de verde incrível... Além de, é claro, seu peculiar tom de cabelo cor de rosa.

Ela havia sido trazida à delegacia pela amiga, para fazer uma ocorrência. Eu tinha até jogando meu jornal de qualquer jeito sobre minha mesa, quando elas se aproximaram. Mas assim que elas sentaram-se de frente para mim, lembrei que devia ter arrumado minha bagunça. Então, rapidamente, fui arrumando toda aquela papelada inútil. Mas uma notícia em destaque, na página aberta e que eu ainda não havia lido, me chamou a atenção.

"_Homem de vinte e quatro anos é encontrado esquartejado, preso pelos pulsos, com o corpo banhado em sangue. Seus olhos haviam sido arrancados do rosto e os dedos cortados com alicate. Sem língua e sem genitais."_

Na primeira vez que li a notícia, não dei muita bola. Esse tipo de coisa se via com freqüência na delegacia em que trabalhava. Mas a foto abaixo me chocou. Chocou tanto que tive um ataque de asma, e precisaram me levar a um hospital por insuficiência respiratória. Obviamente, pediram para as moças fazerem a ocorrência com outra pessoa... Infelizmente.

E então, dia 25 de Setembro de 1999, tive que voltar à realidade.

Apesar do dia ensolarado, bonito, eu só via solidão à minha volta. Naquele dia, senti que acordar nunca me fora tão absurdo. Tomar banho nunca tivera sido tão penoso. E dirigir, nunca me fora tão exaustivo.

As pessoas, todas vestidas de preto, não melhoravam em nada com aquele clima mórbido que ali pairava. Não sei por que se veste preto em uma ocasião que, em essência, já é obscura por si só. Mas foi por isso mesmo que me vesti de branco. Calça jeans branca, camiseta branca, sapato branco. Eu parecia um médico, mas não estava nem aí. O Itachi teria gostado da minha escolha. Seria capaz de ele ter feito o mesmo por mim. Mas o desgraçado estava ali, deitado, todo de preto, descansando com um buquê de flores amarelas nas mãos. Metade de todo aquele povo, em volta dele, eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem fossem. As mulheres choravam e os homens as consolavam. Enquanto eu estava ali sozinho.

O padre fazia sua oração, quando resolvi me distanciar. Eu precisava respirar um ar mais limpo, que não cheirasse à morte. O que é quase impossível, se analisarmos o fato de que estava em um cemitério... Mas enfim, fui caminhando por entre as lápides — distante daquela que menos queria ver — que ali, naquele vasto campo verde, descansavam. Pessoas vítimas de assassinatos, vítimas de doenças, vítimas de acidentes, vítimas da loucura que às levaram ao suicídio... Pessoas morrem o tempo todo. Bem como nascem. Vivemos para morrer. Vida e morte; dois conceitos tão opostos e, ao mesmo tempo, tão conectados.

Merda. Eu estava devastado. Ele era o único restante da minha família. Eu me sentia mais sozinho do que nunca. Eu amava meu irmão mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Deixei o cemitério para trás, mas não voltei para casa. Não queria ter que lidar com as coisas dele ainda. E então, passei uma semana inteira de luto em um hotel, bebendo e fumando cigarros. Faltei ao trabalho, e não dei satisfações. Não avisei nada a ninguém sobre meu paradeiro. Tudo o que eu queria era sossego, solidão e vingança. Principalmente vingança. A quem quer que tenha feito isso...

Mas passei dois miseráveis anos sem ter uma pista sequer sobre o assino de meu irmão. Tudo o que o infeliz deixou foi um bilhete anônimo, escrito com recortes de revistas.

"_Sem arrependimentos pelos meus atos. Arrependo-me apenas do que não fiz."_

Esses dois anos fora o pior da minha vida. Tranquei a matrícula da minha faculdade, emagreci dez quilos e tive uma parada cardíaca por estresse. Durante esses dois anos, fui atrás de qualquer pista possível. Fui atrás de todos os suspeitos. Fiz com que revistassem todos os pertences do meu irmão, em busca de digitais, mais de três vezes. Mas tudo o que encontraram fora fios de cabelos de mulheres que tinhas álibis perfeitos, que as ocupavam no dia em que ele fora encontrado. Mas por também ser da polícia, o cara tinha inimigos demais. Havia suspeitos demais, que eram todos inocentes de sua morte.

O Itachi havia passado dois dias fora de casa investigando um caso de suicídio. Um adolescente havia, supostamente, se matado tomando altas doses de um medicamento para dormir. Era um caso novo. Nem suspeito ele ainda tinha. Então, consegui autorização para continuar com as investigações daquele caso com a ajuda do meu parceiro, Naruto Uzumaki, que era investigador. Eu suspeitava que o real culpado pela morte do garoto tivesse tomado conhecimento sobre meu irmão, e por temer que ele o encontrasse, o matara. Mas no final das contas, descobrimos que ele cometera suicídio por amor não correspondido. Algo totalmente comum entre jovens.

E então, virei-me do avesso atrás de todos os arquivos da polícia que guardasse informações sobre _serial killers_. Aquele tipo de esquartejamento, aquela mensagem, tudo me dizia que era obra de um assassino em série. Um simples assassino não teria feito todo aquele trabalho, nem se camuflado tão bem. Apesar de ter parado com as aulas na faculdade, me afundei ainda mais nos livros de psicologia, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que me servisse. Mas quando eu estive prestes a ter minha segunda parada cárdica, fui demitido da policia federal, onde trabalhava a pouco tempo graças às indicações do Itachi que era chefe do departamento de investigações.

E em Fevereiro de 2002, meu ex parceiro do departamento da policia federal, onde costumava trabalhar, bate na porta do meu novo apartamento.

— Ei... Acharam o cara!

Não sei explicar a sensação que senti na hora que ouvi isso. Era uma mistura de alívio, com sufoco, ódio, paz, inquietação e tranqüilidade... Todos os negativos com os positivos juntos. Até tive outra crise de asma. Mas ele não precisou me levar para hospital algum, daquela vez. No entanto, tive queda de pressão quando reconhecia o cara na sala de interrogações da delegacia. Era o melhor amigo do Itachi, Deidara. Aparentemente, ele era gay e tinha uma queda pelo meu irmão que sempre o rejeitava, apesar de tudo. Itachi que um mulherengo de carteirinha, sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas havia alguma coisa errada nessa história, que não consegui identificar, naquele momento...


End file.
